msandemofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Skarb z Eldafjord
Jolin otrzymywał od czasu do czasu pozwolenie na opuszczenie Doliny. A był to człowiek zachłanny. Wprost niewiarygodnie zachłanny. Wszystkie najcenniejsze relikwie Ludzi Lodu, pamiątki plemienne, które z wielką ofiarnością zostały przyniesione ze Wschodu, przechowywano w świętym domu. Pewnego dnia ... skorzystał z okazji i na saniach umieścił nasze skarby. Udało mu się niepostrzeżenie odjechać tak daleko, że kiedy Tengel odkrył kradzież, już żadne jego przekleństwa nie były w stanie dosięgnąć rzezimieszka. A wtedy Tengel nie wiedział jeszcze, że złodziej zabrał też jego zaczarowany flet, który był przecież niezastąpiony. Odkrył to dużo później. - No tak, a kto właściwie ukrył flet w rogach jaka? - zapytał Heike. - Myśmy zawsze myśleli, że to ty i Wędrowiec. - Nie. Wtedy ja byłam jeszcze dzieckiem, a Wędrowca w ogóle nie było na świecie - uśmiechnęła się Dida. - To Krestien, mój starszy brat, poważył się na taki czyn. Trzeba wam wiedzieć, że nasz ojciec, Ghil Okrutny, dowiedział się o istnieniu fletu i o jego czarodziejskiej sile, udało mu się też pożyczyć instrument z domu ojca, Tengela Złego. Bo Ghilowi wolno było tam wchodzić. Zanim jednak zdążył wydobyć z fletu choć jeden ton - a nikt nie ma pojęcia, co by się wtedy stało - flet ukradł Krestiern. Znał złośliwość swego ojca i dziadka aż nazbyt dobrze, to właśnie on wywiercił dziury w rogach jaka i tam schował flet. Tengel Zły nie dowiedział się o zaginięciu fletu aż do czasu, gdy Jolin uciekł z rogami jaka i pozostałymi skarbami Ludzi Lodu. - Jolin natomiast doszedł nad morze - powiedział Eskil. - Do Eldafjordu. Zatrzymał się w starej osadzie obronnej i tam rozpoczął swoją ofiarę ognia. Czy takie ofiary to dawny rytuał Ludzi Lodu? - Nie - odrzekła Dida. - Jolin musiał się tego nauczyć gdzie indziej. Ale my w Dolinie nie wiedzieliśmy, co się z nim stało po ucieczce. '' Ogromne rogi jaka zajmowały niemal cały stół. Były kolosalne. Niegdyś zostały uratowane z Grastensholm, wisiały przecież w starym dworze nad kominkiem. Teraz znajdowały się tutaj. Obok nich na stole leżał szamański bębenek. Bardzo stary, pokryty jakimiś tajemniczymi znakami. Przy nim maska demona. Tova i Nataniel rozpoznali, że pochodzi z Japonii. Może to pamiątka po ojcu Tengela Złego? A może to maska szamana ze stepów u podnóża Ałtaju? Widać też było zęby jakiegoś okropnie wielkiego dzikiego zwierza, może tygrysa z syberyjskiej tajgi albo niedźwiedzia z gór Uralu? Widzieli wspaniałe przedmioty kultowe wykonane z zębów wieloryba i narzędzia, które z pewnością należały do jakiegoś szamana, oraz jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy, których znaczenia nie pojmowali. Zebrani wstrzymywali dech z podziwu. To wszystko pochodziło z najdawniejszej przeszłości Ludzi Lodu. Dalej w przeszłość nie można się było chyba cofnąć. Fletu jednak w zbiorze nie było. Flet Tengela Złego został na zawsze unicestwiony dzięki jasnej wodzie Shiry.'' Kiedyś ten skarb znajdował się w Dolinie Ludzi Lodu... W małym domku, który był dla nas świętością. Tam chodziliśmy, żeby wspominać nasze dawne domy, które zostały daleko. Ja ich już nie pamiętałam, ale my wszyscy, pierwsi Ludzie Lodu w Norwegii, nosiliśmy zawsze w sercach tęsknotę za bezkresną tundrą i terenami jeszcze dalej na wschód, za żyznymi stepami. Skarb został odnaleziony w Eldafjord przez Heikego i Eskila. Leżał setki lat pod kamienną płytą w pierwszej twierdzy Jolina.